Juntos hacia el sendero del olvido
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Tony presiente que su esposo le oculta algo. En cuanto descubra la verdad ¿podran ambos, ser capaces de afrontar la cruda realidad?


Sabía que algo andaba mal con su esposo. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de qué. Prácticamente, el insecto de la duda le había picado fuertemente en la cabeza. Trataba de ser más observador con él, pero no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal. Era como una especie de presentimiento que se le había formado en el pecho.

-¿Sucede algo, Steve?

Esa era la pregunta más frecuente que había hecho durante este último tiempo. Pese a que se tenían mucha confianza y que fueran los cómplices del otro, lo único que podía recibir por parte de Steve era tierna sonrisa.

-Nada, amor.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta no lo convencía del todo.

_"Debo estar paranoico"_ pensó Tony caminando por el pasillo del complejo. En momentos como estos siempre era bueno recurrir a Bruce. De alguna forma u otra, el científico se había convertido en su desahogo en los momentos más difíciles cuando no podía recurrir a Steve o cuando simplemente el problema tenía que ver con él.

-No puedes pretender de que nada está pasando contigo, Steve.

Tony frenó en su camino al escuchar la voz de Bruce detrás de la puerta. Escuchó el suspiro de su esposo. Se oía bastante cansado.

-Tony no es un tonto.

-Lo tengo más que claro- contestó el rubio.

-Es por eso que debes decírselo. No podrás ocultar este secreto por mucho tiempo.

-No puedo- dijo Steve contrariado- no sé ni siquiera como explicárselo. No quiero preocuparlo más.

¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Por qué Steve se escuchaba tan preocupado y nervioso? El corazón de Tony comenzó a estrujarse por las millones de películas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. ¿Y si tenía una amante y Bruce lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa? ¿Y si tenía una vida paralela a la suya con una familia e hijos? ¿Y si realmente no lo amaba? ¿Y si se había cansado de él? ¿Y si quería el divorcio?

-Es mejor que se entere por ti a que lo haga por otras personas.

Cansado de no tener respuestas a la gran problemática que estaba enfrentando el rubio, Tony tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró de una buena vez al despacho del científico.

-¿Qué es lo que me tengo que enterar?

Solo con mirar a Steve supo que la cosa era mala. Su rostro empalideció más de lo normal y parecía estar consternado. Bruce solo pudo masajear su rostro y respirar profundo.

-Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas- dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú no vas a venir a cambiarme el tema, Steve- dijo el castaño acercándose a su esposo.

Tony lucia impaciente. Impaciente por querer respuestas por parte del más alto.

-Vamos, dime. Di algo, Steve- dijo el castaño poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso me estas engañando con Sharon?

Los hombres presentes en la sala miraron confundidos al dueño de Stark industries. Steve se quedó perplejo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Así que es eso? –Preguntó Tony retóricamente- ¿me estas engañando con Sharon Carter? Lo sabía. Sabía que ella se iba a meter en nuestras vidas como de lugar. Nunca confié en ella. Cada vez que te miraba, podía ver su saliva salir de su boca. Y esa manera en que te tocaba y miraba. Por Dios, Steve. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Los ojos de Steve comenzaron a brillar y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus parpados. Eso fue suficiente para que las sospechas de Tony fueran reales. De pronto, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta. No pensó que su esposo fuera capaz de cometer adulterio.

-Tony yo...

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué ya no me amas y que la prefieres a ella? ¿Acaso que estos diez años de matrimonio no significaron nada para ti?

-Steve no te está engañando, Tony- dijo Bruce interviniendo en lugar del rubio, quien se había quedado callado repentinamente.

El reproche de Tony frenó en seco al escuchar al doctor. Se giró a este para ver la expresión seria que este le dedicaba.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó Tony confundido- entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿En algún momento hablarás, Steve?

-Tony, se un poco más paciente, por favor- dijo Bruce levantándose de su escritorio- esto no es fácil para él y tampoco lo será para ti.

Tony frunció el ceño y observó como Bruce se acercó a él para apoyar su mano en su hombro. El semblante preocupado de Banner lo asustó. La frente de este se arrugó y dijo:

-Debes ser fuerte, Tony.

Y sin más, el doctor abandonó el despacho, dejando al matrimonio a solas. El silencio fue rotundo, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna. Lo único sonido que se presenciaba era el tic tac del reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Steve seguía inmóvil. La luz del atardecer iluminaba los bordes de su silueta. En ese instante, Tony podría jurar que era la primera vez que veía a su esposo tan enigmático y radiante.

-¿Steve? –preguntó Tony acercándose lentamente al rubio.

El hombre más alto comenzó a acariciar sus manos nerviosamente. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Amor- dijo el castaño. Era poco común que el genio se refiriera con esos apodos a su esposo. Por lo general era al revés- por favor, di algo. Me estas asustando.

De pronto, Steve abrazó a Tony y escondió su cabeza en su pecho. Como si de la nada las fuerzas lo hubiesen abandonado, Steve se desplomó cayendo de rodillas. Los sollozos se hicieron presentes y los lamentos también. Tony se agachó a la altura de su esposo y lo cobijó en sus brazos. El corazón se le estrujó. Era algo completamente extraño. Ver al capitán tan indefenso y vulnerable fue algo que no se esperó. Era como si estuviera lidiando con un inconsolable niño.

-Perdóname- dijo Steve sujetando fuertemente la camisa que Tony traía puesta- por favor, perdóname.

Sintió como su alma dependía de un hilo en ese instante. Escuchar a Steve de esa manera, con sus sufridos lamentos y su arrepentido llanto, lo hizo estremecer.

. . .

Fueron señales de las que ni él se dio cuenta. Cosas simples que no tenían gran relevancia poco a poco se fueron agravando aún más. Una de las cosas de lo más importante en la vida de Steve era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Se le había olvidado por completo y eso que él no acostumbraba a olvidar ese tipo de detalles. Luego todo fue en cadena. Había días en que le costaba orientarse y también recordar en que año estaba. Lo que fue más perturbador fue cuando un día mientras hablaba con Natasha y Bruce preguntó por Coulson y que había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo. Los presentes se le quedaron mirando extrañados. El agente de Shield había muerto hace ya bastante tiempo, veintitrés años para ser exactos.

De ahí en adelante, Bruce comenzó a sospechar.

-El suero no está haciendo efecto en él.

Tony escuchaba las palabras de Bruce sin procesarlas. No. Era lo que su mente repetía una y otra vez. No, no podía estarle pasando esto a su Steve.

-El Alzheimer es una enfermedad degenerativa y es como si los años le comenzaran a pasar la cuenta.

Alzheimer.

Alzheimer.

Steve tenía Alzheimer.

El rubio no hablaba, era como si un ratón le hubiese comido la lengua. Tenía la mirada gacha enfocando únicamente a sus manos, cuyos dedos jugaban con los otros.

-No- dijo Tony levantándose de la silla- estas mal, Bruce. Definitivamente estas mal.

Steve se le quedó mirando con tristeza. Entonces dijo:

-Tony, Bruce no podría mentir con algo como esto. Las pruebas ya están hechas.

-Pero, es imposible que esté pasando esto. Estamos hablando de Steve, él no es un ser humano corriente.

-Podrá tener influencia del suero, pero no por eso dejara de ser humano. Además, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar Tony. Steve ya tiene más de cien años.

Tony se mordió la lengua. Recordó los estudios que ambos hicieron años atrás respecto al suero, llegando a la conclusión de que el efecto de este no podría durar para siempre. De hecho, se notaba en la apariencia de su esposo. Si bien no lucia como un hombre de ciento diez años, ya no se veia como cuando salió del hielo. El valeroso capitán América parecía un hombre de cincuenta años en este instante. Las arrugas comenzaban a hacerse presentes y unos cuantos cabellos blancos comenzaban a asomarse en su frondoso cabello rubio. Lucia más joven que Tony, pero no por eso descartarían la idea de que el suero poco a poco comenzaba abandonar su sistema.

-Obviamente la velocidad de la enfermedad no será tan veloz como es con los humanos normales. Steve se irá degenerando, pero lentamente.

Tony escuchaba todo con el corazón en la mano. Miró de paso a su marido y no pudo evitar sentir pánico y miedo. Steve, su querido esposo Steve. Era imposible que le estuviera pasando algo como esto.

Se levantó su asiento atrayendo la completa atención del rubio. No podía, Simplemente no podía lidiar con esto.

-Tony- dijo Steve levantándose para seguir a su esposo.

-Solo...-Dijo Tony tomando el pomo de la puerta- necesito estar solo, Steve.

Dicho esto, Tony salió, y despacio cerró la puerta. Steve se quedó mirando por unos instantes el lugar por donde había salido el castaño. La culpa poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-No te precipites, Steve- dijo Bruce dándole confort al capitán- solo necesita un poco de tiempo.

-Lo sé, es fuerte tener que lidiar con un problema así- comentó con pesar.

. . .

Condujo a toda velocidad queriendo huir del complejo. Necesitaba estar solo. Creerse el cuento de que Steve padecía de esa horrible enfermedad. Esa enfermedad cuyo propósito era borrar todos esos bellos recuerdos de la vida, convirtiéndolo poco a poco en una persona distinta. Una persona completamente ajena a Steve Rogers.

Frenó en seco al pensar en ello y apoyó su cabeza en el volante.

Steve.

Con el tiempo la enfermedad sería capaz de hacer olvidar todo en la mente de Steve. Toda su vida antes del hielo y después de él. La vida que habían construido juntos. Su comienzo juntos, sus salidas, aventuras, complicidades, peleas, conflictos, reconciliaciones, despertares en la mañana siendo amantes y luego esposos.

Steve olvidaría todo.

Sujetó fuertemente las manos en el volante. No podía evitar pensar en su querido y retirado capitán. Él ya había sufrido bastante, ¿Por qué el mundo se las empeñaba para hacerle más miserable la existencia? El hombre que le había cambiado el mundo y que lo había hecho mejor persona. Pensar que esto le estuviera pasando a su esposo le partía el alma. Sin embargo, lo que más temía era que este se olvidara de él. No, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Todo menos eso.

Levantó su rostro y miró su celular. Al prenderlo, observó la imagen de bloqueo debajo al patrón. Era una foto que se habían sacado unos meses atrás cuando decidieron ir a Londres por una segunda luna de miel. El rubio lucia tan sonriente, tan feliz. No. No podía ser tan egoísta con él. Si bien, podía sentir su sufrimiento ante la noticia, el que más debía estar sufriendo en este momento era su esposo. Él era quien estaba viviendo la enfermedad en carne propia. Se mordió la lengua al escapar y marcharse dejándolo solo. Todavía recordaba la expresión que había puesto antes de irse. Se sintió miserable. Uno de sus deberes como esposo era acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, y lo primero que se le ocurre hacer era huir de los problemas.

Respiró hondo y volvió a apagar la pantalla de su celular. Tenía que hacerle caso a Bruce. Tenía que permanecer fuerte y no solo por sí mismo, sino para Steve. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por él.

. . .

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Tony se armara de valor para enfrentarse a todo lo que se le vendría encima. Y cuando por fin se sintió mentalmente preparado, fue en busca de su esposo. Se devolvió al complejo para ver si este aún se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó Banner le comentó que Steve se había marchado hace bastante tiempo. Intranquilo por no saber su paradero, tomó nuevamente las llaves del auto y emprendió su búsqueda. Habían muchos lugares por los cual buscar, aun así, había un solo lugar que se le venía a la mente y no era para nada más ni nada menos que su propio hogar.

Era una especie de cabaña de campo. Un lugar bastante ameno y tranquilo. Estacionó el auto en su casa y se quedó unos instantes contemplándolo. Steve fue el que la construyó. Después de haberse retirado de los vengadores, ambos pensaron que ya era tiempo de abandonar la torre y convivir solo ellos dos. Ya les había llegado el momento para tener tiempo a solas como el matrimonio que eran. A simple vista era rustica y muy acogedora. El primero que la viera diría que Tony Stark jamás sería capaz de vivir en un lugar como este. Sin embargo, para Tony este era el lugar ideal. Se sentía pleno en esa casa y como no estarlo si fue el mismísimo Steve quien la construyó con sus propias manos. Obviamente esta se encontraba equipada tecnológicamente para que no le faltara nada de lo que tenía en sus viviendas anteriores. Sin embargo, aun así este hogar seguía conservando ese toque que su esposo le había agregado.

La noche ya se había apoderado del lugar cuando llegó, las luces del patio se encontraban encendidas al igual que la parte interior de la casa. Salió del auto y se apoyó en la puerta de este. La luz de la cocina se encontraba encendida. Steve se encontraba ahí. Su silueta se marcaba detrás de las cortinas amarillas.

Respiró largo y profundo, cerró la puerta del auto y emprendió camino a su hogar.

En cuanto llegó el olor a comida casera inundó sus fosas nasales. Steve siempre había tenido un buen don para la cocina. No importa lo que hiciera, siempre le quedaba todo de manera excelente. Esa era una de las ventajas de haberse casado con un hombre como Steve Rogers.

Lo vio ahí, de espaldas frente al fogón de la cocina. Usaba un delantal negro que le había comprado hace unos días atrás. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y lo observó cocinar. Verlo en aquella tarea le gustaba. Sus manos se movían con tanta gracia y su rostro tornaba un gesto tan concentrado y armonioso. Verlo cocinar era todo un deleite.

Por otro lado, Steve no tuvo que darse la vuelta para darse cuenta de que Tony había llegado. Su perfume lo había delatado. Tantos años conviviendo con ese hombre le bastaron para darse cuenta de su manera de caminar, de notar que su presencia que estaba ahí, de su forma al respirar, en fin de todo.

Se volteó y sus miradas se encontraron. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra emitieron. Steve se concentró en las zanahorias que reposaban en la tabla de madera y las picó. Tony tampoco se esmeró en decir nada. Solo se quedó ahí. Observando el cocinar de su marido.

Si bien, no dijo nada y mostró en todo momento un rostro neutro, el corazón de Steve se tranquilizó al ver a su esposo ahí mismo. La paz le embargó el alma al saber que su esposo había vuelto a casa. Había esperado lo peor.

Comieron en silencio el puré con pollo al jugo que el rubio había preparado. Sin embargo, el mayor no terminó de comerlo completamente. Tenía el estómago apretado y sinceramente no tenía ánimos de probar otro bocado más. Tony no paraba de quitarle la mirada de encima, dándose cuenta de que su marido no le había dirigido la vista en ningún momento. Solo se hallaba concentrado en el plato a medio comer frente a él.

-Permiso.

Steve tomó su plato y se retiró de la mesa, dejando a Tony comiendo solo. Ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar al mesón de la cocina cuando la fuerza de sus manos se desvaneció por completo, el plato chocó y cayó hacia el piso para quebrarse. Con todas sus fuerzas, Steve reprimió el llanto que emergía de su garganta. Respiró hondo nuevamente, no queriendo enfrentar a Tony, quien ya se hallaba otra vez parado en el marco de la puerta. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría tarde o temprano.

Carraspeó la garganta tratando de desvanecer el nudo formado en su garganta. Queriendo que su voz sollozante no se escuchara. Entonces dijo:

-Entenderé si quieres el divorcio.

Lo que escuchó del ex capitán américa lo petrificó. Sin embargo, no dejó que este lo viera asustado. Tony frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal como dijo Bruce, esta enfermedad ira avanzando. Me pondré peor y no quiero molestar a nadie. Ni mucho menos a ti.

-No, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando- dijo Tony por fin siendo parte de la conversación- no veo la razón de un divorcio.

-Puede que ahora todo este normal conmigo, pero dentro de un tiempo no lo será. Toda ira cuesta abajo y no quiero que estés ahí viéndome de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera? –preguntó Tony acercándose al rubio sigilosamente- Steve, yo no me voy a separar de ti. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero luego te arrepentirás, Tony. Este tipo de enfermedad es dolorosa y no quiero ser un fastidio para ti. Ni mucho menos que sufras por mi culpa. No es tan difícil entenderlo.

-Creo que el que no entiende eres tú- dijo Tony seriamente- ¿tú crees que por el hecho de tener Alzheimer yo sería capaz de dejarte? ¡Steve, eso es una locura!

-No lo es. No quiero causarte problemas. No quiero que me veas volverme tan dependiente de ti y que después te arrepientas de haber permanecido conmigo. Te amo –dijo Steve con la voz entrecortada. Tony podía sentir como el corazón se le oprimía al escucharlo con ese tono- te amo, y no podría soportar la idea de que seas infeliz a mi lado.

Tony se acercó aún más a su esposo y lo tomó suavemente del rostro.

-Yo nunca podría ser infeliz a tu lado, Steve. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Te acuerdas cuanto nos casamos? Yo te prometí delante de todos nuestros queridos que te amaría y cuidaría hasta el fin de mis días. En la salud y enfermedad ¿recuerdas?

-Todo se pondrá más difícil, Tony. Y no quiero...

-No importa cuán difícil se ponga esto, Steve- dijo Tony duramente, tratando de que la mirada de Steve se concentrara únicamente en él- quiero que me escuches bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir. Si tengo que cruzar el mismísimo infierno con tal de estar a tu lado, no me importa. No dejaré que cruces esto solo. No lo permitiré. Y tampoco permitiré que me apartes de tu lado.

Steve se mordió los labios intentando bloquear el paso a su llanto. Sin embargo, fue imposible aguantarlo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus parpados y descendieron por sus mejillas. Pese a que le avergonzaba llorar frente a Tony no podía seguir aguantándolo más. Se sentó en la silla que la cocina tapando su rostro de la vergüenza.

-Todo cambiará Tony. Yo no volveré a ser el mismo de antes- dijo entre gimoteos- tengo tanto miedo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Tony se acercó a él y reposó el rostro húmedo del rubio en su pecho y lo apegó hacia él. Necesitaba contenerlo. Hacerle saber que siempre estaría para él. Por su parte, Steve se dejó consolar. Aferrándose al cuerpo de su marido buscó calma en él, necesitando algo que desvaneciera de una vez todo ese pánico e inseguridad que cada día comenzaba a avanzar más y más en su interior.

-Tengo miedo de convertirme en algo que no soy. En alguien completamente diferente y ajeno a mí. No quiero olvidar. Y que mi mente se vuelva blanco. Y por nada del mundo quiero olvidarte a ti. No quiero hacerlo.

Tony apretó fuertemente sus labios y apegó aún más a Steve a su cuerpo. No sabía cómo consolarlo, pero tenía claro lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento. Y con toda seguridad, dijo:

-Tal como dijiste, todo será difícil de ahora en adelante, pero siempre hemos tenido problemas ¿no?-dijo tratando de confortar a su marido con las palabras dichas- saldremos adelante. Ya verás que todo estará bien, Steve.

-No estará bien.

-Lo estará. ¿y sabes por qué lo creo? Porque siempre que estamos juntos todo vuelve a mejorar. Estaremos juntos, amor. Y te prometo que haré todo lo que tengo en mi poder para que así sea. Siempre hemos tenido altos y bajos y este es otro más. Va a estar todo bien.

Miró el rostro deshecho de Steve, sus ojos y parpados lucían rojos y húmedos. Sus labios no paraban de tiritar y se encontraban tan fruncidos debido al llanto.

-Por favor, perdóname- dijo Steve escondiéndose nuevamente en la camisa que Tony traía puesta-lo lamento tanto.

-No, Steve- dijo Tony consolándolo- mírame, por favor. Nada de esto es tu culpa, amor. Nada lo es. Y no me pidas perdón. No tienes nada de que disculparte. Yo voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Yo soy tu marido.

Steve gimoteó y por un instante su llanto cesó.

-¿Cuántas cosas no hemos pasado juntos? Esta será otra cosa más, mi amor. Tranquilo, ¿sí? Te prometo, que por nada del mundo me separaré de ti. Yo te cuidaré. No te dejaré solo.

Sin saber cómo consolar a su marido, Tony permaneció ahí. Susurrándole en cada momento que todo estaría bien.

. . .

Comenzaron a tomar las medidas necesarias para lidiar con el mal. El doctor les advirtió que habría días malos como buenos y que la enfermedad no regía para todos por igual y para Steve no sería la excepción. Tony siempre estuvo ahí, en cada consulta médica y en todo lo que implicaba ello.

Todos sus cercanos y amigos fueron conscientes de la nueva condición del héroe de la nación y por lo mismo intentaron de actuar con mucha más cautela. Sin embargo, eso le molestaba con creces a Steve, se veía disminuido, prácticamente siendo tratado como un cristal que en cualquier momento se podría romper. Por otro lado, Tony trataba por todos los medios de darle seguridad y recordarle de que él no era así.

Los días malos comenzaron a llegar y Tony se armaba de paciencia para lidiar con estos nuevos escenarios.

El castaño observaba al rubio inquieto. Caminaba por toda la habitación, mirando cada rincón, mueble, estante, todo lo que hubiera en ella. Dejó el mando de la televisión de lado y se acercó a su esposo, quien tenía el rostro levemente frustrado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Tony acercándose a él.

-Nada- dijo Steve de manera cortante.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí- afirmó Steve sentándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. Sintió la mirada fija de Tony en él y suspiró con cansancio- perdí algo, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El escudo.

Tony frunció levemente el ceño y tomó asiento al lado de él. Entonces preguntó:

-¿El escudo? ¿Por qué necesitarías el escudo?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es mi escudo.

-Cariño- dijo Tony tomándolo suavemente de la mano- el escudo se lo diste a Sam.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el capitán consternado- ¿Por qué le daría el escudo a Sam?

-Porque dejaste de ser el Capitán América hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Eso no importa- dijo Tony mirándolo con una sonrisa- ahora el escudo es de Sam. ¿Si?

-Si...-dijo Steve inseguro- ¿estabas de acuerdo con que se lo dará?

-Por supuesto. Siempre estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones- dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- será mejor que vayamos a cenar. ¿Te parece?

El rubio asintió y se dejó llevar por el genio.

Situaciones como estas se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia. Algunas eran más sobrellevables que otras. Sin embargo, había días en los que la situación parecía empeorar más.

Llovia a cantaros y Tony se encontraba acostado en la cama que compartía con Steve. Tenía puestos sus lentes de lectura, ya que, repasaba el plano con las nuevas reformas que le haría al traje de Peter. En eso un bostezo salió por su boca. Estaba cansando. Miró la hora en el reloj en su mesa de noche y percatándose de que ya se había pasado de su hora de dormir. Lo mejor era llamar a Steve para que también descansara, a veces podía pasarse toda la noche leyendo los libros que Banner le había recomendado. Estaba a punto de levantarse en busca de su marido cuando este apareció, pero no precisamente con su pijama. Tony lo miró atónito y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué traes eso puesto?

El rubio tenía puesto su traje de Capitán América, el cual no se había puesto hace bastante tiempo ya. Entonces, Steve respondió:

-Tenemos que ir de misión, Tony- dijo el capitán poniéndose su máscara- ¿acaso no te acuerdas que Fury nos llamó hace unos minutos?

"_Demonios_" pensó Iron man para sí mismo. Fury había muerto hace bastante tiempo ya.

Sin entrar en pánico, Tony preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si. Vamos no hay que perder tiempo. Ponte tu traje.

"_Mierda_" pensó Tony.

Era de noche y estaba gozando de su sueño reponedor. Su marido se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, disfrutando ambos de la relajante y fresca noche. Sin embargo, de la nada sonó su celular perturbando así el sueño de los dos.

-Por favor, apaga eso- dijo su acompañante poniendo la almohada en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó ponerlo en vibrador.

A tientas buscó el aparato para apagarlo de una buena vez. Sin embargo, esta idea fue rechazada al ver quién era el remitente de aquella llamada. Sin mayores contratiempos contestó:

-Son las tres de la mañana Tony, ¿Por qué demonios estas llamando?

Desde el otro lado de la cuidad, Tony contestó:

-Necesito ayuda, Steve jura que tenemos una misión que nos comandó Fury.

-Oh no- dijo Natasha sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Banner al lado de ella.

-Es Steve- dijo la pelirroja- pues dile que la misión estaba fijada para otro dia.

-Ya se lo dije, pero no me cree- dijo Tony – y no quiero tener que usar la fuerza bruta con él.

-Entiendo. Espérame un segundo.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Tony esperando escuchar la solución de la ex espía, pero lo único que pudo obtener de ella fue el pitido de la llamada cortada.

Cansado de esperar a que Tony se pusiera su traje, Steve decidió verlo en cuanto se reunieran con el equipo. De todas formas, él ya sabía cómo llegar. Estuvo a punto de salir de la casa cuando su transmisor se activó y la voz de Natasha se pronunció.

-Capitán

-Voy en camino a la torre.

-No será necesario capitán- dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-La misión fue cancelada, Fury acaba de notificarme que envió a Visión junto a Wanda y que ellos lograron completar la misión.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es soldado.

-Entiendo- dijo Steve creyéndole completamente. Natasha siempre había sido la mujer en la que más confiaba.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, a menos que quieras que tu esposo te eche de la cama.

-Lo sé. Buenas noches, Nat.

-Que descanses, Steve.

Tony salió de su habitación con un abrigo para acompañar a su esposo. Lo mejor sería acompañarlo para así distraerlo. En eso, su celular vibró con un nuevo mensaje de Nat.

"Todo tuyo, ahora déjame dormir"

-Gracias- dijo Tony guardando su celular. En eso observó a su esposo caminar a su dirección- ¿sucede algo cap? Ya estoy listo para ir a la misión.

-No habrá misión, Nat me dijo que Wanda y Visión se encargaron de realizarla.

-Qué bueno- dijo Tony aliviado. Miró a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano-¿Por qué no vamos a dormir, si? Ya es tarde. Te ayudaré a quitarte ese pesado traje.

-Está bien- dijo Steve sonriéndole amablemente.

Luego de esa vez, Natasha se paseó por la casa del matrimonio con más frecuencia. Si bien, Steve era quien tenía la enfermedad y era al que más atento se debía estar, también había que estar atentos de Tony. El literalmente lidiaba con todo esto solo junto Steve.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Natasha mientras veía como Steve se tomaba un vaso de leche.

-Bien dentro de todo- dijo Steve tomando un pequeño sorbo- yo quería agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de la otra noche. Una vez que me desperté, Tony me contó todo.

-Entiendo-dijo la mujer- no te preocupes. Siempre trataré de ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

\- Lo sé.

-Además, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

-Eso también lo sé-dijo el hombre desviando la mirada- estoy asustado, Nat.

-Es normal que te sientas así.

-Mis memorias ya están empezando a fallar y de verdad que no quiero olvidar nada.

-Eso eventualmente pasará –dijo la viuda negra intentando que sonara lo más sutil posible- pero para no hacerlo tan difícil, podrías hacer algunas cosas.

Intrigado, el rubio se acercó a ella y escuchó cuidadosamente todo lo que ella le dijo. Sonrió para sí mismo, le encantaba hablar con Nat.

. . .

Sentado en su escritorio, Steve se mantenía concentrado escribiendo en el pequeño cuaderno croquis que había comprado hace algunas semanas. En eso, la voz de Tony lo desconcentró. El castaño de canas blancas llegó avisándole que la cena ya estaba lista. Steve se levantó del asiento y guardó el cuaderno. Cuando llegó a la cocina, observó a Tony poner los platos con ensalada y una pequeña olla con arroz. Inhaló profundamente disfrutando del exquisito aroma.

-¿Qué es lo que cocinaste?

-Pescado frito.

-¿Por qué preparaste mi comida favorita?

-Hay que consentirte de vez en cuando ¿no?

Steve se acercó y le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Luego ayudó a servir los platos. En cuanto se sentaron para comer, Steve partió comiendo el arroz y luego lo hizo con el pescado, mientras tanto, Tony le comentaba que hace unos minutos había recibido una llamada telefónica de Peter, el cual le comentaba un problema que había tenido con su traje.

-Puedes creerlo, el chico tiene ya treinta años y todavía me llama para ayudarlo con problemas.

-Eres como su padre, Tony –dijo Steve con una sonrisa- Peter fue el hijo que nunca pudimos tener ¿no?

-Así es, es un buen niño- dijo Tony mirándolo con cariño.

Sin embargo, eso no duró por mucho. La mirada de Steve se tornó fija en un punto y luego comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. Atento a sus movimientos, Tony observó como Steve parecía estar desorientado. Perdido, como si se tratara de un infante.

-¿Ocurre algo Steve?-preguntó Tony tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-¿Howard?

Tony se quedó helado ante el nombre de su padre. No, eso no era posible.

-Howard. No puedo creerlo- dijo Steve levantándose de su asiento- ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

El castaño se quedó mudo. La confusión de Steve lo había tomado desprevenido. Sentía el pecho bastante oprimido. Por otro lado, el rubio no hacía nada más que mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

-Yo...-dijo Tony sin saber que decir- yo me comunique con la agente Carter.

-Por supuesto- dijo Steve mirándolo con cariño- sabes quién más estaría alegre de verte.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Tony sintiendo como los ojos le ardían.

-Pues Bucky. Él...

Tony esperó a que terminase la frase pero no lo hizo.

-¿Él qué, Steve?

-Él...-repitió el rubio confundido. El castaño observó cómo se tocó la cabeza. Nuevamente la confusión se instaló en su rostro. Tony se le quedó mirando preocupado.

-¿Steve?

-Yo...yo creo que me iré a dormir.

Dejándolo desconcertado, Steve se retiró de la cocina para ir hacia su habitación. Mientras que Tony dejó escapar un doloroso suspiro y dejó caer su cuerpo a su asiento.

Esa noche, Tony despertó y Steve no estaba a su lado. Lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta de él. Velozmente tomo su bata color marrón y bajó las escaleras. Tenía el alma en un hilo y en lo único que pensaba era en encontrar a su marido. Sin embargo, la espera no pareció durar mucho. Steve se encontraba sentando en el sillón. Parecía haber estado llorando por el rojo de sus ojos. Con cautela, Tony se le acercó y se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-preguntó.

-No- dijo Steve refregándose las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-Él estaba ahí y yo. No fui capaz- dijo Steve con la voz afligida- él estaba ahí y yo no alcance a tomar su mano. Si tan solo...

Sin embargo, no logró terminar, ya que, el dolor volvió a atacarlo. Los recuerdos parecían tan cercanos. Era como si hubiesen pasado hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

Más tarde, Steve tomaba un poco de wiski que Tony le había servido. Había que divertirse de vez en cuando entre tanta tragedia. Por otro lado, toda esta situación era nueva para el genio, ya que, nunca había visto a su esposo mareado ante los efectos del alcohol.

-La cabeza me da vueltas-dijo el capitán sonriendo y soltando una que otra carcajada- de hecho, ni siquiera puedo enfocarte bien. Te veo doble.

-Bueno, eso son los efectos del alcohol cariño- dijo Tony dándolo un sorbo a su vaso.

-Es muy divertido. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente se emborracha.

-Por supuesto, pero te advierto que solo será esta vez.

-Entendido, señor Stark- dijo Steve acercándose para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo- te quiero tanto, Tony.

-Yo igual, amor.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Steve fue desvaneciéndose hasta solo quedar una línea recta. Tony notó el cambio de ánimo y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

-Odio esto- dijo Steve permaneciendo en el hombro de Tony- odio tener que envejecer de esta manera.

-Es triste pero es lo que nos tocó- dijo Tony- odio que me duelan las rodillas y las articulaciones.

-Pero al menos tu recuerdas todo- respondió Steve- no sientes como tus memorias van desvaneciéndose de a poco. De cómo poco a poco vas olvidándote de como eras y que te vuelves tan ajeno.

-Steve...

-Te ves cómico, ridículo, patético, te vuelves alguien diferente a lo que fuiste alguna vez. Alguien completamente irreconocible. Odio tener que convertirme en esto.

-Tú no eres esto, Steve- dijo Tony tomándole la mano con fuerza- lo que serás en el futuro no eres tú. Es el efecto del Alzheimer. Tú seguirás siendo tú. Seguirás siendo Steve Rogers.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo Steve con los ojos brillantes.

Ante la terquedad de su esposo, Tony prosiguió. No importaba cuantas veces tuviera que recordárselo, lo haría las veces necesarias con tal de que Steve no se sintiera así de vulnerable.

-la edad te ha puesto pesimista y terco, Steve.

Steve resopló sintiéndose frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

-cariño, no importa cuántos años pasen o que es lo que te deparará a ti el futuro. En mi corazón y mi mente, siempre serás Steve. El hombre que me enamoró y me convirtió en mejor persona. Mi Steve. El hombre que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por las personas que ama. Así como yo te recordaré, muchas personas más lo harán. Nat, Bruce, Wanda, Sam, Clint, todos ellos te recordaran como la mejor versión de ti mismo. Te lo juro.

El héroe de guerra se apoyó en el pecho de su esposo, acurrucándose lo más posible al cuerpo de él. Tratando de creer con anhelo el juramento del hombre de hierro.

. . .

Sentía el pecho agitado y su respiración entre cortada. La mañana estaba fresca como todas las mañanas de primavera. Siguió corriendo como si nada, observando de vez en cuando a la persona que lo iba siguiendo por detrás. Cuando sintió sus piernas fatigadas y que le faltaba el aliento. Se detuvo apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Creo que ya estoy muy viejo para esto.

-Viejo son los cerros. Tú todavía te mantienes en forma- dijo Sam apoyándose en el hombro de este para recobrar un poco de energía.

-Hace tiempo que no corríamos juntos-dijo Steve mirando hacia el cielo.

-Así es. Tenemos que volver a retomarlo.

-¿Te quedan energías?

-Se me acaban de agotar.

-A mí todavía me queda de sobra, así que correré un poco más.

Sam estaba a punto de protestar. Sin embargo, el rubio se fue por su cuenta. Refunfuñando, el moreno trató de seguirle el ritmo, lo cual no consiguió.

Steve corrió y corrió. Como si nada lo estuviera deteniendo. Observó a las personas a su alrededor, la cual no eran muchas, ya que, todavía era temprano. Miró los edificios sintiéndose pequeño. Poco a poco su paso fue disminuyendo hasta quedar completamente quieto. Confundido dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, intentando de orientarse. Fue imposible. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? ¿De qué estaba corriendo? Miró nuevamente a su alrededor tratando de entender porque se encontraba ahí ¿Por qué todo se veía tan distinto? ¿Por qué Central Park se veía tan cambiado? Esos edificios lucían extraños. ¿Por qué la gente usaba ropa tan extraña? Todos usaban unos pequeños aparatos que sostenían en la mano. Miró las grandes maquinas que se movían por las calles, acumulándose y avanzando lentamente.

-¡Cap! Espera por favor.

Steve se volteó para observar al jadeante hombre que acercaba a él. Entonces le preguntó:

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

Sam se asustó y mentalmente se reprendió. Algo dentro de él le dijo que sacar al capitán a correr no era una buena idea y más sin el permiso de Tony. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a un hombre que posiblemente estaba pasando por alguna laguna mental.

-Tranquilo, soy Sam ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-No- dijo seriamente el capitán- dime donde estoy.

-Estas en Nueva York. En el central Park para ser más específicos.

-Es imposible- dijo el rubio asustado.

-Capitán-dijo Sam temerosamente-¿Recuerdas si quiera en que año estamos?

-¿En 1943?

-Demonios.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Natasha conducía en su auto escuchando la histérica voz proveniente del teléfono.

-¿Podrías calmarte por un momento?

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme? –Preguntó Tony irónicamente- no puedo estar calmado sabiendo que mi esposo de más de cien años con Alzheimer se encuentra perdido y yo no siquiera sé dónde está.

-Lo encontraremos, Tony- dijo Bruce.

-Además ¿qué tan lejos podría estar?

-Estamos hablando de un supersoldado, Romanoff. Si quiere, él podría recorrer el país a pie en un día.

"_Buen punto_", pensó Romanoff.

Tras algunas horas de búsqueda, por fin recibieron la llamada de Sam, informándoles que había salido a correr y que de paso se había robado al capitán. Cuando lo llevó a su hogar, Tony lo esperaba hecho una furia. De hecho, Sam ni siquiera dio un pie dentro de la casa, ya que, Natasha junto Bruce se lo llevaron para que no tuviera que enfrentar la ira del hombre hierro.

Ahora mismo, Tony intentaba por todos los medios controlarse para no perturbar a su esposo, quien estaba sentando en el sillón. Lo mejor sería servirle una taza de té. Por otro lado, en cuanto le entregaron a Steve este se encontraba muy callado, de hecho, ni siquiera lo había saludado. Lo más seguro es que haya tenido otro episodio.

Entró a la sala de estar donde se hallaba el rubio y lo encontró observando el televisor. Se acercó a él dejándole la humeante taza en la mesa de centro.

-Tienes que tomarte las pastillas, Steve- dijo Tony cediéndole la cajita blanca- te fuiste con Sam y ni siquiera te las tomaste antes de irte. Puedes acompañarlas con esta taza de té.

-no quiero tomarlas- reclamo tímidamente el rubio- no me gustan.

-sé que no te gusta, pero debes hacerlo.

Pese a que había entablado una conversación con su marido, este todavía lucia algo perdido. Entonces dijo:

-Adivina que es lo que tengo para ti, si te tomas esas pastillas. ¿Quieres algunas galletas? Tengo unas de mantequilla. Tus preferidas.

-¿Mis preferidas?

-Sí, tus galletas de mantequilla son las que más te gustan, Steve.

-Sí...-dijo Steve asintiendo con el rostro- me gustan las galletas de mantequilla.

-Enseguida te las traigo.

-Espera- dijo el soldado mirándolo desconcertado- ¿tú quién eres?

El corazón de Tony dio un brinco y las ganas de llorar nuevamente afloraron dentro de su ser. No iba a llorar, ni mucho menos frente a Steve. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba el malestar que estaba sintiendo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Me suenas muy familiar, pero me temo que no. ¿Qué eres de mí?

Partiendo de que era Tony Stark, genio, filántropo y por sobre todo su esposo, el ser que más ha amado en el mundo. Es quien todo el mundo adora. Dueño de empresas Stark.

-Soy Edward, tu cuidador personal- dijo Tony velozmente.

-¿Tengo cuidador personal?

-Así es, yo soy quien cuida de ti. Y por eso sé que te gustan las galletas de chocolate.

-Entiendo. Lo siento si no te recuerdo, Edward-dijo el hombre con un poco de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, suele pasar todo el tiempo.

Steve le sonrió y Tony se retiró, para apoyarse en la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. El día que más había temido llegó y su esposo no lo había reconocido. Y eso no hacía más que causarle un profundo dolor.

. . .

Bruce miró a Tony y lo único que podía sentir por su querido amigo era lastima. Se veía cansado y ojeroso, pero por sobre todo triste. Demasiado triste.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo esta Steve?

-Está bien- dijo Tony sin muchos ánimos de hablar- hay días en que pareciera que no estuviera enfermo, pero hay otros en que ni siquiera sabe dónde está parado.

-¿Es con mucha frecuencia?

-Más o menos, pero cada vez que se hace más frecuente. ¿Puedes creer que hay veces en que ni siquiera me reconoce?

-Puedo imaginarlo- dijo el doctor sintiendo la tristeza en la voz del genio- te dije que esto sería difícil, Tony.

-Lo sé, pero no esperé que fuera a doler tanto. Es triste ver a tu esposo y que te mire como un desconocido.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Tony.

-Y lo estoy intentando, pero es difícil.

En eso, se escuchó mucho ruido desde la habitación de al lado. Tony se levantó de la silla y caminó junto a Bruce. En cuanto entró a la habitación, Peter estaba intentando de calmar al capitán sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Tony.

-Señor Stark, vera el Señor Rogers está desesperado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Bruce.

-Estábamos conversando de lo más bien, cuando de repente comenzó a buscar algo que perdió.

Tony observó a Steve revolviendo el cajón de la encimera. El castaño suspiró y se acercó a él.

-Steve, cariño ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Un cuaderno. Lo había dejado en la encimera y ahora no está.

-¿Un cuaderno? ¿Cómo era el cuaderno?

-El cuaderno era...-dijo Steve haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar la apariencia del bendito cuaderno- mmmm...era...no lo recuerdo, pero necesito encontrarlo.

-¿Tenías algo importante ahí?

-Si, por eso lo estoy buscando.

-Debes calmarte, Steve- dijo Tony tomándolo por los hombros y hablándole con toda la paciencia del mundo- el cuaderno no se irá a ninguna parte. Te prometo que lo buscaremos después.

-Es importante encontrarlo. Tengo escrito algo que no debo olvidar. No lo quiero olvidar.

-Lo sé, por eso lo buscaremos, pero más tarde. ¿Te gustaría hablar con Natasha? Ella está en la cocina esperándote.

-¿Natasha?

-Sí, Natasha, la esposa de Bruce. ¿Te acuerdas de Bruce?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Bruce.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.

En cuanto la vio, Steve rápidamente la reconoció y hablaron por un buen rato. Lo que sí, no recordaba al chico que hablaba tan animadamente con Tony. Lo miraba con recelo, el chico era guapo y lo más seguro es que intentaba coquetearle a su esposo.

-Tranquilo, Steve- dijo Natasha acariciando su mano- Tony solo tiene ojos para ti. Además, Peter ya está casado.

-Aun así lo encuentro sospechoso.

Luego de unas horas, los visitantes se fueron y Tony observaba como Steve se ponía su ropa de dormir.

-Qué bueno que hayan venido los chicos, hace bastante tiempo que no los veía.

-Así es- dijo Tony apoyado en el marco de la puerta- les diré que venga más seguido.

De pronto, Steve se puso serio. Observó a Tony con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. El castaño le causo algo de gracia el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de su esposo. Entonces preguntó:

-¿Por qué te enojas ahora?

-ese chico.

-¿Qué chico, Steve?

-El chico que llegó acompañando a Bruce y a Natasha. No me da buena espina.

-¿Peter? Cariño, estamos hablando de Peter.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial ese Peter? ¿Por qué le sonríes cuando te habla?

-Espera, espera- dijo Tony acercándose a su marido-¿acaso estas celoso?

El rostro de Steve se tiñó de rojo rápidamente. Eso no pudo alegrarle aún más al genio.

-Por supuesto que no.

-No debes estar celoso de un niño, amor- dijo Tony acariciando la tibia mejilla de Steve- además, acuérdate que Peter está casado. Nosotros asistimos a su boda.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto- dijo Tony con cariño- Además, si no estuviera casado, créeme que no me importaría en absoluto. Mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti. No tengo ojos para otro hombre más que en ti.

Steve solo sonrió, dejándose consentir por los cumplidos que le hacía Tony.

Más tarde, el rubio se estaba preparando para dormir. Tony se sentó frente a este y peinó su cabello hacia atrás y le acomodó la almohada tras su cabeza.

-¿Ya te sientes cómodo para ir a dormir?

Steve asintió con la cabeza, se sentía cansado.

-Entonces buenas noches- dijo Tony levantándose de la cama.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues a dormir- dijo Tony caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pero duerme a mi lado- dijo Steve de manera suplicante- esta es tu cama. Nuestra cama.

Tony suspiró recordando lo que había pasado hace semanas atrás. Una mañana, Steve despertó y empezó el dia completamente mal, tanto que ni siquiera reconoció a Tony en cuanto lo encontró al lado de su cama. Un desconocido habia entrado a su hogar y estaba durmiendo en su propia cama. Quien sabe que le hizo mientras estuvo dormido. Se asustó tanto que lo amenazó de llamar a la policía. Después de eso, Tony había tomado la difícil decisión de dormir en habitaciones separadas. Steve durmiendo en su habitación matrimonial y Tony en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Tú sabes lo que pasó la última vez- dijo Tony sonriendo tristemente.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo Steve con suplica- además, extraño dormir contigo. Eres mi esposo.

Sin poder resistirse ante esa suplica y esa mirada que le daba Steve, Tony no pudo negarse. Se puso el pijama y se recostó al lado del héroe de américa. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de Steve lo rodearon llevando su cabeza a su pecho.

-¿Ahora estas feliz? –preguntó Tony

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Steve con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro- por cierto te quería comentar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El otro día conocí a un sujeto.

-¿Un sujeto?

-Si, por lo general me viene a ver cuándo tú no estás.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Edward.

-Ya veo. Supongo que es una persona muy simpática- dijo Tony siguiéndole la corriente.

-Sí, y sabe muchas cosas sobre mí, y es raro porque lo conocí desde aquella vez. Es extraño porque a veces está en nuestra casa. ¿Crees que sea una mala persona?

-No lo creo, Steve. De seguro es alguien bueno.

-Ojala así sea.

-Será mejor que te pongas a dormir. No quiero que te pongas parlanchín a esta hora.

-Lo siento. Buenas noches, amor- dijo Steve dándole un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Steve.

Tony se aferró al cuerpo de Steve sintiendo la lenta respiración de este. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de los pocos momentos en los que realmente podía estar con su Steve.

Esa misma noche, Steve no pudo dormir. Se mantuvo acariciando los cabellos de Tony y también intentando con todas las ganas del mundo no olvidar lo que tenía escrito en ese cuaderno. No, por nada del mundo podía olvidar eso. Mucho menos mañana.

-Steve, duérmete.

-Sí, amor- dijo Steve tratando de no preocupar a su esposo.

Por supuesto que no podía dormir. Tenía más noches para hacerlo, pero esta noche no. Tenía miedo de despertar y no recordar el día tan importante en su vida.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Tony fue el primero en despertarse. Desde que había tenido ese incidente con Steve, siempre intentaba levantarse primero con tal de que su esposo no despertara con un desconocido al lado. Le era difícil, ya que, nunca fue un gran madrugador. Sin embargo, en cuanto despertó, Steve no se encontraba en la cama.

-¿Steve? –preguntó Tony ya con el corazón en la mano.

-Estoy abajo.

Tony suspiró aliviado y rápidamente bajó por las escaleras, no quería que por nada en el mundo Steve quemara la casa. En cuanto llegó a la cocina fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver que había un pastel en la mesa y un abundante y delicioso desayuno.

-¿Y esto?

-Gracias a dios no lo olvidé- dijo Steve colocando los hotcakes en la mesa.

Steve caminó y tomó la mano de Tony y lo besó suavemente. Entonces dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor. Anoche casi no podía dormir porque tenía tanto miedo de olvidarme de tu cumpleaños.

Los labios de Tony comenzaron a temblar y sin más abrazó a su marido, el cual lo encerró entre sus brazos. Su Steve no había olvidado su cumpleaños. Sollozó imaginando la angustia y el pesar que debió sentir su esposo por no querer olvidar las cosas.

-Te amo, Steve. Gracias. No sabes cuánto esto significa para mí.

-Yo también te amo, Tony.

Ese fue uno los recuerdos que el hombre hierro más atesoró a lo largo de su vida.

. . .

Las manos arrugadas de Tony reposaban por el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos. Observaba con detalle la caligrafía de Steve y como esta se ponía más borrosa y menos entendible a medida que avanzaban las páginas. Tenía cosas importantes ahí, cosas como personas y lugar, así como también aniversarios y cumpleaños. Sonrió al ver como el veintinueve de mayo destacaba frente los demás. Ahora entendía porque Steve buscaba ese cuaderno con tanto esmero. Suspiró hondamente y siguió leyendo. Había fotos con los nombres de algunas personas cerca de sus caras.

Cerró el libro con cuidado, estaba seguro de que si veía una hoja más estallaría en llanto. Descendió su vista fijándose en una foto que se había salido de su lugar. Se agacho para tomarla y se sorprendió al ver la foto que creyó perdida hace un par de años. Al reverso, encontró una nota corta con la letra de Steve.

_"No olvidar el día en que ambos dijimos el sí. No olvidar el día diez de abril de 2025, cuyo momento marca el inicio de mis más bellos recuerdos"_

Tony se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse en sus ojos. La vejez lo había vuelto más sentimental que de costumbre. Lo mejor sería salir.

El dia estaba fresco, ideal para salir y hacer un picnic debajo de un árbol.

De hecho lo hizo, tomo una manta junto a una canasta para poder disfrutar de una merienda antes de que el sol se pusiera. Steve se encontraba mirando el paisaje que le ofrecía su casa mientras esperaba a que llegaran con las galletas de chocolate. Tony lo miró. Los rayos de sol iluminaban la cabeza casi blanca del veterano de guerra.

-Te traje tus galletas ¿te gustaría acompañarlas con jugo de naranja?

Steve lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Últimamente pasaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo. De alguna forma u otra, Tony se acostumbró al silencio de su esposo.

Unas de las manos arrugadas de Steve tomó una de las galletas y las comió con deleite.

-Están exquisitas, a Tony le habrían encantado- dijo el anciano mirando la puesta de sol que tenía frente a él- ¿ya te he hablado de mi esposo?

-No

-Bueno, él es una persona maravillosa. De seguro lo conoces.

-Tal vez si me dice el nombre podría imaginarme de quien hablas.

-Se llama Tony Stark. ¿Ahora si te suena?

-No mucho la verdad.

-Él es el hombre de mi vida. Sabes que al principio cuando nos conocimos no nos llevamos bien, de hecho peleamos bastante. A menudo lo insultaba y el también a mí. Sin embargo, con el tiempo nos fuimos convirtiendo en muy buenos amigos.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

-Luego, me enamore por completo de él. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Un hombre enamorado de otro hombre? Eso hubiera sido una aberración en mi época.

-Todo era mas difícil en sus tiempos.

-Él es bondadoso y a pesar de que tenga un humor de perros es una muy buena persona. Él me dio un hogar en este siglo. Yo creo que esa es una de las razones por lo que me enamoré de él. Al principio yo no sé lo dije porque tenía miedo de su reacción, pero me cansé y se lo dije de una buena vez. No sabes cuan feliz me puse cuando el me dijo que también me quería.

-Ya veo ¿y qué pasó después?

-Nos casamos. Yo le propuse matrimonio, pero créeme tenía mucho temor de que me dijera que no y me dejase en el altar. No sabes cuantas veces practique con Nat para que me saliera bien la propuesta.

-¿Alguna vez se lo dijo?

-No, no le conte esos pequeños detalles.

-¿Se casaron?

-Por supuesto que sí. Vivimos una gran vida juntos. Éramos felices. Sin embargo, todo fue en picada cuando me atacó el mal de Alzheimer. Pese a que no quería ser un estorbo para él, no quiso dejarme. Y permaneció allí siempre. Siempre para mí. Lástima que esto avanzó y avanzó. Al punto de que ni siquiera sé en qué año estamos.

-Es normal con la enfermedad.

Una pequeña ola de viento acaricio sus pieles. Steve cerró los ojos y se relajó con aquella dulce brisa. Entonces dijo:

-Lo extraño demasiado. Hay veces en que está conmigo, pero otras veces no. Es como si se desvaneciera de la nada. De seguro que ya lo estoy aburriendo. No es fácil lidiar con un problema como yo. Me he vuelto una persona completamente distinta a la que el conoció.

-Tú no eres esto. Esto es el Alzheimer que se está apoderando de ti. Tú sigues siendo Steve Rogers, el valeroso Capitán América. El héroe que salvó a la nación.

-Pareces conocer mucho sobre mí, Edward.

-Debo saberlo. No por nada soy su cuidador.

-Lo sé. Sabes, te pareces mucho a mi esposo. De hecho, eres casi igual de guapo que él.

-¿Está coqueteando conmigo, capitán? Me siento alagado que un hombre tan mayor me tire flores.

-No, no te confundas. Mi corazón le pertenece únicamente a una persona. Y esa persona no es nada más ni nada menos que Tony Stark. El hombre de hierro que se robó mi corazón. Y eso es algo que nunca más podré olvidar.

Tony sonrió ante las palabras de Steve. Si bien, ahora no podía reconocerlo, al menos sabía que siempre seria reconocido como Tony Stark, el amor de la vida del respetado y amado Capitán América.

* * *

_Hola a todos, _

_hace tiempo que no había escrito, de hecho la practica me ha consumido mas tiempo del que creía. Les traje esta historia a pedido de una integrante del grupo Hail Stony, ojala te haya gustado. _

_Algunas aclaraciones respecto al fic._

_No veo como broma el tema del Alzheimer, de hecho es una enfermedad a la que le tengo mucho respeto. No he escrito esto con el fin de pasar a llevar a alguien y si lo hice, realmente lo siento. _

_Si bien, no escribí de manera taaan cruda el trastorno de esta enfermedad. De hecho, he escuchado casos que te dejan con la piel de gallina. Traté de hacer lo mejor que pude. Obviamente es diferente para cada caso y este es el caso de Steve. Como se trata de un supersoldado, quiero creer de que el efecto del suero disminuiría este mal, de modo que la degeneración fuese mucho más lenta. Por otro lado, Steve no empeorará más de lo que se mostró al final. Sin embargo, no presentará mejoras en un futuro. También su apariencia física se ira desgastando con el tiempo por la falta de suero quedando finalmente como en la apariencia de End Game._

_Una de mis principales razones por la que escribí algo así, es porque siempre he visto a Tony quien se lleva la peor parte de alguna enfermedad, siendo Steve su soporte principal. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión quise invertir los roles con tal de variar un poco la cosa. _

_Ojala le haya agradado._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
